


Pricks With Sticks

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, it's basically one big rhyming sex joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Shit happens when you get hit in the dick by a stick.





	Pricks With Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've tortured you guys this entire month with angst, so I decided to end it with something lighthearted and fun. Also, it's one big sex joke. A 175 word sex joke. 
> 
> I don't know what it is with me and poetry the past two days, but here, have a collection of limericks! I read up on them and apparently they're usually humorous. My sense of humor is that of a five year old, hence this entire thing being, well, THIS. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is the sound of me crying as I submit my essay that's due at 11:59pm at 11:58 pm with about five seconds before the time it was due.

Yeah, I met a golden-eyed prick,

He kinda hit me with a stick.

Nailed me in the sack,

Swore he’d pay me back,

Now an angel’s sucking my dick!

 

**I ran into a gorgeous man,**

**I had him moaning for me, damn!**

**His cock made me choke,**

**I’m no quitting bloke,**

**I made it through that, time to scram!**

 

Oh, this damn sneaky little shit,

Trying to ditch right after it.

“Hey, wait! Don’t you get,

We aren’t done yet!

Round two’s up next, just wait a bit.”

 

**He’s going to take me from behind,**

**Oh Father, I hope he’ll be kind!**

**He’ll eat me alive,**

**But I’ll take the dive.**

**With a mouth like that, I don’t mind.**

 

When did I become a sinner?!

I ate his ass like my dinner!

What the hell’d I do?

He’s so happy too,

Grinning like a lotto winner.

 

**This damn guy? He’s makin’ me swoon**

**Had me seeing stars, the moon!**

**All because a stick**

**Nailed him in the dick,**

**Kid, we should do this again soon.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it for NaNoWriMo! I've officially written and posted 30 fics and/or chapters in a row! Not only that, but my final word count is  
> 61,027 words :D!
> 
> I'm pretty sad that the month ended, there were a few fics I never got to finish. At least that means I've got stuff to finish and post while I'm doing my WIPs! 
> 
> I have no idea how I'm going to go back to not writing constantly. I'm still gonna write, obviously, but the whole not having a deadline thing?? I don't know how to function like that! 
> 
> The good news is that I don't have to stay up until 5 or 6 in the morning finishing something in a desperate attempt to keep my post streak going. Finally, these dark circles under my eyes will get a bit better. F I N A L L Y.
> 
> After this, my updating is going to be inconsistent. I don't have any set schedules, so I'll be working like normal and posting mini fics I do when I'm avoiding my homework or my main WIP. Back to normal! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
